This invention relates in general to transfer media handling and, more particularly, to positioning of transfer media into an output repository.
A number of document handling devices are known in the art for sorting and stacking documents, paper, and printable media. Documents, paper, and printable media will be referred to collectively as transfer media. Examples of these document handling devices include printers, such as laser and inkjet printers, copy machines, facsimile machines, and document scanning devices.
With each of these devices, stacks of documents are processed by the device to generate output jobs such as print jobs or facsimile output jobs. To aid in identifying individual output jobs, a number of techniques have been employed when delivering individual jobs to an output tray of a document handling device.
One technique for identifying jobs within an output tray of a document handling device entails stacking together the sheets of transfer media forming a job in offset positions, such that each job is offset from neighboring jobs. For example, it is known to sort sheets of transfer media on a tray such that individual jobs are offset by repositioning either the output or discharge rollers a fixed distance during transfer media delivery or output so as to deliver successive print jobs that are offset from adjacent print jobs. Alternatively, it is known to laterally reposition an output tray a fixed distance between neighboring print jobs such that adjacent print jobs will be offset from one another.
Repositioning either the output or discharge rollers a fixed distance during transfer media delivery or output often results in an untidy stack. While the transfer media is being repositioned, it often suffers a slight skew. The transfer media can also suffer skew while being processed by any paper handling components of the document handling devices. For example picking devices and transfer rollers induce skew. The skew is usually significant enough to cause misalignment of the transfer media edge with the desired location. This results in an untidy stack.
According to principles of the present invention, transfer media is positioned with a positioning apparatus. The apparatus has an output repository, a sensor, a controller, a lateral transporter, and a longitudinal conveyor. The output repository has an offset edge axis. The sensor is configured to sense a lateral position of the media relative to longitudinal alignment with the offset edge axis of the output repository and output an alignment signal responsive to the sensed lateral position of the media longitudinally aligning with the offset edge axis of the output repository. The controller is configured to output a lateral movement signal in absence of an alignment signal from the sensor and output a longitudinal movement signal. In response to the lateral movement signal from the controller, the lateral transporter laterally transports the media towards alignment with the offset edge axis of the output repository. In response to a longitudinal movement signal from the controller, the longitudinal conveyor longitudinally conveys the media into the output repository, in longitudinal alignment with the offset edge axis.
According to further principles of the present invention, the output repository also has a second offset edge axis and the apparatus has a second sensor. The second sensor is configured to sense a lateral position of the media relative to longitudinal alignment with the second offset edge axis of the output repository.